I Want You
by frumpyrox
Summary: She was clenching, screaming, tiring, annoying, confessing, explaining, realizing. As was he.


**The song "I want you" by Mugison really just got to me. I can't even tell if it puts me in a good mood or bad. So, I decided to write a fic using it. I thought it might help me figure it out. Ehhh...no. Still, I love it, no matter what it does to me. **

**I think if you actually listen to the song, the mood totally changes from what you'd first think just reading it. So seriously, I'd listen to it to fully understand the fic.**

**Rated T for language.**

__

**

* * *

i.**

_i want you_

_just come on home_

_Oh... make things work_

_I need you here_

_I'm scared of being alone

* * *

_

She leaned on the tree, thinking, breathing, freaking, standing, regretting, sighing, waiting. He came from the Devil's hold, still smirking, lying, living, dying, killing, taking, walking. She looked him over for what he came for. He lifted his shirt and showed her the puncture in his side. She drew her chakra to her two fingers and tapped his side, betraying, seething, loving, concentrating, mending, caring, healing.

_

* * *

**ii.**_

_I'est reaching this far_

_and I don't want to go there_

_Remember...

* * *

_

He looked into her eyes with his. She met his gaze then turned to leave like she did every time she had before. He spoke, she stopped.

"Come back with me."

She stood still, hurting, yearning, listening, ignoring, shaking, crying, considering. "How? They'd kill me."

"I'll hide you. Kabuto is getting suspicious now. He's wondering if I know he hasn't been injecting simply vaccines." He leaned on the tree she had been leaning on before.

"No."

* * *

_**iii.**_

_Baby let's go dancing_

_like we talked about_

_I'll do the strange kind_

_if you can shout

* * *

_

"What do you want in return?" He asked, ready to bargain.

She turned and glared at him. "You ask every time, every week. Sasuke, it gets harder to destroy every time. They will use a better one to weaken you. One that I cannot dissolve, that isn't an injection. Orochimaru isn't going to give up. He will restrain you and gain control of your body."

"I'll have destroyed him all by then. He won't have time."

_**

* * *

iv.**_

_Look at my wee boy_

_He's one of a kind_

_He makes me laugh and he_

_He makes me cry_

_This kind of love is hard to find

* * *

_

"Then what will you do then?" She was asking, daring, pleading, wishing, wanting, laughing, mocking.

"I'll rebuild my clan. Itachi can't harm anyone now."

"Who will you use?"

"You."

"I refuse."

* * *

**_v._**

_I want you_

_and guess what?_

_I've shaved off my beard_

_And I need you here_

_You know I could be that boy that you...

* * *

_

"What?"

"I'm already betraying Konoha. I don't want anything else to do with you after this. I'm not a fucking tool."

* * *

**_vi._**

_Baby let's go dancing_

_like we talked about_

_I'll be the wheel boy_

_if you can shout

* * *

_

"Isn't this what you always wanted?"

"Not now. I know... I can see what you are now."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

He was questioning, panicking, doubting, hiding, cursing, fearing, walking.

"A waste."

* * *

**_vii._**

_Look at my wee boy_

_He's one of a kind_

_He makes me laugh and he_

_He makes me cry

* * *

_

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He was closer, standing right in front of her. His body heat raised her own.

"You have done absolutely nothing to benefit anyone. Anyone! Not even yourself! The only thing that has possibly been of benefit is your conscience. And that will only be temporary. You will eventually open your eyes and see what everyone has gone through. All for nothing. Nothing, Sasuke. So you are a waste. A waste of time, aching, effort. I could have been married now, with kids. But I'm busy keeping your ass alive. For nothing. So yes, a waste."

She was clenching, screaming, tiring, annoying, confessing, explaining, realizing.

As was he.

* * *

_**viii.**_

_Baby let's go dancing_

_like we talked about_

_I'll be the weird boy_

_and you can shout

* * *

_

"Then what should I do, Sakura?" He demanded.

"Fix it." She whispered.

"How?" He asked, raw desperation.

"Kill him...now." Her voice hoarse.

"You want me to go back to Oto?"

"No, but you need to. You are capable of doing this."

"What am I supposed to do after I kill him and the rest?"

"Come back. Tsunade-sama will be more...forgiving if you've destroyed Oto."

"Will you still love me?"

"I don't love you now."

"Hn. Will you love again?"

"Possibly."

"Will you help me rebuild my clan?"

Both were watching, changing, betting, grabbing, dreaming, reasoning, trading...

"That's a price I might pay."

...they were starting.

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed it! If for some reason what was going on was confusing, here's a short explanation..

Kabuto has been ordered to temporarily weaken Sasuke by injecting crap into him so Orochimaru can take over his body. This is necessary because Sasuke has become too strong to restrain. They don't know Sasuke is aware of what's going on. The injection takes a week to kick in for sure, so Sasuke sneaks out to Sakura and has her kill the stuff.

Get it?

Well, please review. It's the least you can do. This wasn't exactly a twenty second project, you know..

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


End file.
